1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn aerator assembly which can be transported easily across non-lawn areas during use without damaging such non-lawn areas.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various lawn aerator configurations have been proposed. Examples of such proposed configurations may be found in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ D. L. Richards 1,898,214 F. B. Logan 3,171,498 Clarke H. Staples 5,398,769 ______________________________________
None of these configurations provide an extension arrangement which is wheeled so that the assembly can be "flipped over" by the handle for transport across a non-lawn surface.